


Flowers for Kurt Hummel

by mutedalterego



Series: Everyone has two countries, his or her own— and France [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedalterego/pseuds/mutedalterego
Summary: Just another can-we-be-exclusive-already-? fic
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Everyone has two countries, his or her own— and France [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827283
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Flowers for Kurt Hummel

**Author's Note:**

> Cavities ahead. I'm so sorry!

Kurt, finally coming out of his bedroom took Sebastian’s breath away; dressed in another utilitarian looking long-sleeved grey jumpsuit with all the buttons till the hips open to reveal a simple white undershirt, the cuffs of the pants are folded casually under white Balenciaga triple S sneakers. He accessorized it with a chunky dark blue infinity scarf that now ― as Sebastian is standing in front of Kurt ― he could see the scarf intensified the blueness of Kurt’s eyes.

“I can’t seem to decide if you look more gorgeous naked or dressed up so casually for work.”

“I take it you like the uniform?” Kurt said amusedly, watching as Sebastian run his hands inside the open chest of the jumpsuit with a slightly dazed look on his eyes.

“Like? I love it. I think I have to send Quinn a basket of spiced cake for introducing you to this minimalist uniform philosophy you’d got going on. And –” Sebastian looked down at Kurt’s footwear. “I could just imagine the snark of boots wearing high school Kurt Hummel. You know you have thousands of dollar worth of resell from all the sneakers you have on that closet right? You need a spanking for all those bad carbon footprints.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “It’s convenient. Back in Burberry I ran around so much and with the pockets on these jumpsuits for my pencils and scissors and the overpriced sneakers for my running ― it’s comfortable.” Kurt shrugged. “And I actually wear them. Not store them in boxes forever for some reason.”

“Yes, that. And easy access for me for whenever I want to blow you right?” Sebastian smirked.

“I cannot be late for the second time in my first week, Sebastian Smythe.” Kurt chuckled at Sebastian’s pained expression as he pushed the taller man gently with a hand on his chest. “So it’s either you drive me to work ― which I told you repeatedly you can _not_ do, or I take a cab.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Sebastian smiled as Kurt took his hand and pulled him out of the apartment. “Not only is your office literally on the way to my apartment. It’s wasteful. I drive a Tesla and another cab ― a really unnecessary cab ride is another energy wasted just so you could avoid a sexy guy’s advances.”

“You know this whole eco-friendly gorgeousness you have got going on is really so sexy.” Kurt smirked as he pressed the parking lot button on the elevator, looking back at Sebastian who looks so damn cute wearing his now familiar black rimmed glasses, Kurt’s faded red McKinley Football shirt, plaid pajamas, and a smart pair of vegan leather brown shoes he was wearing yesterday.

“Well it’s a cause I’m passionate about.” Sebastian said, hugging Kurt from behind, hooking his chin on top Kurt’s head _carefully_. “It’s actually one of the reasons I refused to go corporate law even though jobs were practically shoved at me.”

Kurt nodded; smiling a little at this Sebastian he was slowly unraveling. “My lawyer with a heart. All that money but your house is burning.”

“Exactly.” Sebastian groaned, burying his face on Kurt’s nape. “If I’m a masochist I’d apply to law school here in Paris again but I’m not so there’s that.”

“But why not?” Kurt questioned, walking with Sebastian hand in hand on the parking lot to Sebastian’s car. “You’re a lawyer now already after all. It could not be that hard.”

Sebastian looked at him from across the hood where he was about to open the driver side door as if Kurt had grown two heads. “Because I’m not a masochist.” he answered simply before getting in the car.

Kurt rolled his eyes before jumping in after him, watching as Sebastian drove out of the underground parking lot. Kurt decided to pocket the topic for a different day sensing Sebastian’s obvious discomfort if the way he was clutching the steering wheel tightly with both hand is any indication. Kurt for some reason, followed a trail from the hands clutching the steering wheel tight, up to the veiny forearms that made him absently lick his lips, and up to Sebastian’s amazing biceps that are shifting as he drove.

“Like what you see, Hummel?”

Kurt met Sebastian’s gaze ― who was now smirking at him and exaggerating every twist and turn he makes with the steering wheel as if to give Kurt a show. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Kurt chuckled, red faced, still staring unabashedly.

“And yet you can’t keep your eyes off of me.”

“You like me looking at you.”

“Fair enough.” Sebastian winked from underneath his glasses, ridiculously making a double turn around the Arc de Triomphe.

“You can stop now.” Kurt chastised, rolling his eyes at Sebastian’s ridiculousness. “I don’t think what you’re doing is even legal.”

Sebastian scoffed. “Like that’ll stop me before.”

“Sebastian.” Kurt called sharply as Sebastian turned again, and something in his voice made Sebastian stop and Kurt grinned. Turning his head to look at the window and frowning when he realized they were a street away from the office. “You drive awfully fast. We talked about this I’m not an adrenaline junkie.”

“Miss me already?” Sebastian grinned, stopping the car in front of the office building before turning on his seat, leaning his head on the headrest to look at Kurt.

Kurt mimicked Sebastian’s position, nodding.

“I’ll pick you up by five?”

“I’ll be at the Atelier after lunch meeting with the masters. I think we’ll have a late check in by four. You can wait by my office if we somehow, by god, extended.”

“I finally get to see this fancy office of yours?” Sebastian grinned.

Kurt nodded, turning to Sebastian with a smile. “If somehow a penis graffiti is mysteriously drawn on the walls. I’ll know you are to be blamed.” Kurt laughed as Sebastian flipped him off. “Very mature.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Sebastian smiled at him softly before chuckling. “You're turning me into a sap, Hummel.”

Kurt, once again, is struck by how much he likes Sebastian. At how easy it was to like this man. It was such a 360 from the boy in high school who made it his life work to torment Kurt to now seated here with the most earnest of all expression.

“We all know you are the bigger sap in this equation.” Kurt teased. “Promise to think about me while you serve the caffeine addict Parisians?”

“Who do you think I think about?” Sebastian winked. “Come on now, in eight minutes you’ll officially be late. I’ll give you a kiss goodbye and walk you to the door like a proper gentleman since you like that so much.”

Kurt watched in amusement as Sebastian walk around the car to open Kurt’s door for him, smiling sheepishly at well-dressed people looking at him or his state of underdressed.

“Well. I sure stick out like a sore thumb.” Sebastian said, smirk in place.

“You’re used to it.” Kurt said wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck loosely as Sebastian held his waist with both hands. “This is the fifth time you’re driving me to work in pajamas.” Sebastian shrugged, glaring at a man blatantly staring at him and making Kurt chuckle. “Come on, kiss me now, time’s a wasting.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Sebastian smirked before leaning down to press his lips on Kurt’s.

They kiss for some time, lips gliding with each other softly, almost chastely. Then Kurt chuckled when he heard someone wolf whistles.

Kurt turned at the culprit; Sebastian was just staring at Kurt while Kurt glares at his PA with fond annoyance who was standing in all her hipster afro glory checking them out.

“ _So this is the mystery man who keeps sending you flowers_.”

“ _Sebastian, this is my gorgeous PA Summer_.” Kurt smiled. “ _PA Summer this is Sebastian, my boyfriend_.”

“ _Hi boyfriend Sebastian._ ” Summer gasped when Sebastian smiled at her, she waved shyly, winking at her boss before running inside giggling.

Kurt stared at Summer incredulously before chuckling. “You just turned my twenty-three year old PA into a preteen.”

Kurt was still staring after his assistant, waiting for a snarky quip from Sebastian he will roll his eyes at but when none arrived he turned to look at the taller man who was looking down at him with something akin to wonder and _something else_ Kurt can’t describe. Like a reel, his mind went into a rewind, gasping when he realized what he said.

“Of course I should’ve expected this.” Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head.

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked, nerves gone as soon as Sebastian opened his mouth.

“You ― thunder stealer. We’re both drama queens I should have expected this.” Sebastian smiled at him fondly.

“You are not making any sense. What do you mean?”

“The flowers Kurt. The cards.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “I guess that’s what I get for stealing ideas from cheesy rom coms.”

Kurt frowned, thinking about the cards on the beautiful bouquet of flowers Sebastian has had delivered for the past four days for his first week of work. He watched as Sebastian continued to smile at him with narrowed expectant eyes.

The first bouquet was a large vase of all-white peony, with a cute note of good luck on his first day, and a weird post sentence of just the word _will_ that had Kurt confused for a second before swooning at how sweet and thoughtful Sebastian was.

The second was a tall clear vase of a three dozen long stemmed sterling red roses that were delivered when Kurt’s boss Simon was officially welcoming him on the team. Kurt was stammering and blushing as Simon winks at him and invited him on a double date with his photographer husband. The card was a comment about Kurt’s blush and how it was Sebastian’s favorite, it had Kurt grinning and blushing every time he caught sight of the flowers. The post sentence was just a single _you_.

The third was a smaller understated circular box filled with a dozen bulbs of blue tulip. _The color of your eyes,_ the card says with yet another post sentence of a cryptic _be_.

The fourth bouquet had every women and gay person in the office coo at both cuteness and envy about their new boss. It was a big modern arrangement of phalaenopsis, pampas, rice flower, scabiosa stellata, dianthus peach, peach anthurium, tumbleweed, celosia, silver brunia, blushing bride peony, and baby’s breath and by far was Kurt’s favorite. He picked two of each of the flower to put on a vase by his bedside table. The card was about how unique Sebastian thinks Kurt was just like these flowers. _My ―_ was the cryptic one word post sentence that had Kurt feeling stupid as he now suddenly realized―.

“I ruined your surprise!” Kurt exclaimed, throwing himself to hug Sebastian tightly as the man chuckled from the immediate contact and moved to steady them on time.

“It’s okay. You’re my boyfriend now so―” Sebastian didn’t finished the sentence as Kurt was grabbing his face and kissing him with all the giddiness and _like_ he was feeling in his heart right now.

“You really are the bigger sap, Sebastian Smythe. Sometimes I can’t handle you.” Kurt kissed him again chastely, one two three times. “And I’m sorry for stealing your thunder.”

“You’re forgiven but you’re going to have to pay for it.” Sebastian smiled mischievously. “I’ll pick you up at five.”

Kurt was whistling quietly as he went up the elevator to his office.

* * *

“I applaud your dedication to staying true to your lewd aesthetics.” Kurt said as a greeting when Sebastian answered his call, running his hands on the simple bouquet of lavender.

Sebastian chuckled on the other line, making Kurt smile. “ _You accused me of planning to vandalize your office with a penis graffiti like a punk so I was thinking I had to deliver_.”

“How you manage to scour for a vintage Ettore Sottsass Shiva Flower Vase in under six hours is beyond me.”

“ _I have my ways_.” was the bashful reply. “ _I had them look for a white one so it could match with your room’s chic asylum aesthetics_. _You could take it home_.”

Kurt rolled his eyes with a chuckle. Only Sebastian Smythe could think about those kinds of details. “I think I’ll keep it here first for the time being.” he ran his thumb on the card with Sebastian’s scrawny handwritten note of ‘ _veux-tu être mon petit-ami_?*’. “Oh and Sebastian?”

“ _Hm_?”

“My answer is yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt and Sebastian seems to be moving pretty fast, I notice it too, but Sebastian is so sweet and Kurt so perfect so how could they not :3 
> 
> \- Kurt's work uniform is his nod to minimalism which he adopted from Quinn and Karl Lagerfeld with the fact that he was known for wearing suits right? He owns twenty heavy duty utilitarian men jumpsuit that he rotates every month, and I made him a sneaker head since he loves fashion and sneakers are such a big part of fashion now and I love sneakers :3  
> \- the Shiva vase by Ettore Sottsass: "this vase serves as a modern interpretation of the phallic-shaped linga form that symbolized Shiva in the Hindu religion." (copied from the Met website)  
> \- the fourth bouquet is pretty hard to imagine, it's basically a bunch of really pretty dried flowers and big orchids  
> \- * do you want to be my boyfriend :3 
> 
> Hope it made you smile even a little bit xx


End file.
